Sale el sol
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: ONESHOT A veces, el dolor te lleva a descubrir lo mejor que tiene el ser humano. En el caso de Bella, la llevo a descubrir que el amor también supera los peores momentos de la vida.En especial cuando es de vida o muerte. Para el contest de Lullaby


**Disclaimer**: Bien debo aclarar que la historia es escrita por mi, basada en la vida real, sin embargo los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la cancion a la genialisima de Shakira**. **Sin embargo no permito que nadie publique mis ideas en ningun lugar a parte de esta pagina y mi blog. ante esto dicho las dejo con el OS**  
><strong>

**Sale el sol**

Bella entro como un huracán en la habitación, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su rostro enrojecido crispado de dolor demostraban que estaba herida. Cayo a su cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada intentando llorar en silencio sin lograrlo, mientras su hermana la veía sorprendida.

Para Rose esta escena ya era costumbre desde hace casi 2 semanas y sabia que cuando Bella lloraba solo habia un responsable de que sufriera a sus cortos 16 años, y ese era Jasper.

El vecino de 17 de ambas y amigo de Bella solo lograba hacerla sufrir desde que el se enamoro de una chica en la capital. Desde que llego con ella contándole que estaban de novios destrozo a Isabella.

**Estas semanas sin verte**

**Me parecieron años**

Ahora cada vez que se juntaban para disfrutar de la playa, de un paseo en caballo o de una salida de amigos, ella terminaba llorando en su cama.

Se sento en la orilla de la cama y le acaricio la espalda a su hermana pequeña. Aunque tenían dos años de diferencias se sentían casi gemelas. A ella le dolia ver que el primer enamoramiento de su hermana no era correspondido

-¿Puedo patearlo ahora?- pregunto con suavidad mientras sentía bajo su mano como su hermana intentaba reir y no llorar.

-Sabes que no podrías patearlo aunque quisieras- respondió Bella debajo de la almohada- Lo quieres mucho como para hacerle daño

-Pero te amo mas a ti y lo sabes- refuto enojada Rose al ver como Bella defendia al chico que le hacia daño- no me importa si el se enoja conmigo. Estoy molesta porque no se da cuenta del daño que te hace Belly

-Ya se me va a pasar

-Lo dudo

Bella se sento en la cama y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su sueter. Hace tanto tiempo que tenia sentimientos por Jasper que ya ni recordaba cuando fue que se enamoro de el. Pero justo ese verano cuando habia decidido decirle sus sentimientos a su amigo el habia regresado de la capital con la sorpresa de que tenia novia. Una chica menuda, de hermosa figura, pelo negro y bellos rasgos.

La chica no era del pueblo, claro estaba. Pero era tan linda y simpatica que le dolia. Entendio entonces que Jasper solo la veía como una amiga y eso termino por matar todas sus ilusiones.

Lo que no entendía Rose era porque seguía yendo con Jas y su novia Alice a todas partes. Para su hermana eso era en realidad masoquismo, pero Bella solo lo hacia para aprender. Si hacia lo que Alice hacia, o aprendía a hablar como ella quizás un chico lindo, no tanto como Jasper, pero al menos uno bueno, la miraría con otros ojos.

Pero eso no evitaba que le doliera cuando Jasper le hablaba de lo maravillosa que era Alice, de lo divertida que era y de cuantas veces podia besarla sin cansarse.

Y al parecer Jasper estaba tan seguro de su amistad con Bella que aquella misma tarde no habia dudado en contarle hasta los momentos mas intimos de su noviazgo.

Aquello termino por destrozar el corazon de Bella. Decidio entonces que nada haría que Jas la viera con amor. Asi que habia corrido hasta casa y mientras lo hacia entendió que lo lloraría por ultima vez. Estaba decidida a que el dia siguiente ella seria una nueva Isabella.

-¿Rose?

-Dime Belly

-¿Tu me ayudarías?

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti- dijo su hermana acariciándole la mejilla y sonriéndole- ¿Que quieres que haga?, tengo amigos muy grandes y Emmett estaría feliz de darle una paliza a Jas. Sabes que te quiere mucho

Bella sonrio, Emmett era el novio de Rose y trataba a Bella como si fuera una pequeña muñequita. Era increíblemente tierno con ella y eso le gustaba.

-Y yo quiero mucho a tu novio, pero no quiero que golpeen a Jasper. Solo quiero saber si no te enojas si me quedo contigo estas ultimas semanas antes de que te vayas a la universidad

-¿Quedarte conmigo?- pregunto Rose sin entender .

-Ya sabes, ir a donde vayas tu. Juntarme con tus amigos. Ir a la playa contigo y no con mis amigos- En cuanto dijo eso Bella miro el rostro de Rose, esta ceñuda y con los ojos en otro lado. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle pedido ese favor y trato de repararlo- Esta bien si tu no quieres, es obvio que quieres pasar tiempo a solas con Emmett - dijo rápidamente- que mala idea fue esa. Olvida que lo dije ok?

Se iba a poner de pie pero la mano de Rose la detuvo. Su hermana la abrazo con fuerza y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño

-Como me pides que olvide que mi mejor amiga y hermana me pide pasar las ultimas semanas de vacaciones conmigo y mi grupo- susurro con dulzura. Le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la miro con una tierna sonrisa en los labios- Eres mas que bienvenida Belly. Adoro pasar tiempo contigo y con Emmett…ustedes dos juntos son dinamita pura y quiero pasarlo bien antes de irme del pueblo.

-Pero no tiene que ser todo el tiempo- se excuso Bella antes de que Rose se diera cuenta que asi no tendría tiempo para pasar a solas con su novio- Puede ser solo un rato para usar de excusa con Jasper de porque no saldré con el ni Alice.

-Creo que la mejor excusa es la que usas de verdad. Y quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ¿ok? De hecho, creo que partiremos ahora mismo- dijo mirando su móvil por un instante y sonriendo en grande- Te arreglaras, te maquillaras como tu sabes hacerlo y te pondrás algo muy lindo. Porque Emmett ira a buscar a sus primos a la terminal de buses y luego iremos a ver una película al cine del parque, luego iremos a comer algo rico al puerto. Les haremos conocer el pueblo y terminaremos con una linda fogata. ¿Te gustaría?

Bella asintió con entusiasmo, sonrio y abrazo a su hermana con fuerza

-Te quiero mucho Rose

-Belly Bells! – el grito de Emmett se oyo en toda la casa. Estaba entrando en la sala con los brazos abierto y en cuanto la abrazo la alzo unos cuantos metros hacia arriba dejándola sin aire. La dejo en el suelo y luego abrazo tiernamente a su novia- Nos honraras con tu presencia? O solo vienes a dejar a tu hermana

Bella solo rio y trato de respirar profundo después del _ataque del mastodonte_ como decía ella.

-Te estoy honrando con mi maravillosa presencia pequeño saltamontes. Asi que no molestes

-Bella va a pasar mas tiempo con nosotros bebe, asi que espero la cuides como me cuidas a mi- dijo Rosalie mirándolo muy seria. El asintió y miro a Bella con ternura.

-Bella, sabes que lo pasaremos genial ¿verdad?-Bella asintió y sonrio- Bien, porque no dejare que te vuelvas a acercar al tarado de Jasper nunca mas- Rosalie lo golpeo en las costillas mientras que Bella se sonrojaba- Auch! ¿Qué dije bebe? Si sabes que no soporto que el tarado haga llorar a mi cuñada

Bella sabia que Rose le contaba todo a Emmett, y eso le gustaba, pero no se sentía comoda al darse cuenta que por culpa de Jasper ella parecía una debilucha enamoradiza.

-Esta bien Emmett-dijo con suavidad- Yo tampoco quiero acercarme mas a el.

-Ok, arreglado eso- dijo Rosalie mirando la puerta-¿Nos vamos?

-Si, los chicos están arriba dejando sus bolsos y abrigándose- dijo Emmett mientras tomaba un bolso y terminaba de echar en el una manta grande. Supongo que ustedes llevan algo mas que esos delgados chalecos verdad?

Ambas chicas se miraron y se largaron a reir al recordar lo que habían vivido antes de llegar a casa de Emmett.

-Claro que si, de hecho papa casi entra en pánico cuando le dijimos que Bella iria con nosotros a todo el paseo , asi que nos obligo a llevar mantas extras, ropa de cambio en caso de "emergencias"- dijo exagerando con los dedos mientras Bella reia aun mas- y termos con café caliente por si a su pequeña le daba frio y me obligo a usar su camioneta porque la mia tiene la calefacción mala.

-Si hasta me paso su móvil para llamarlo por si me quería ir a casa y Rose no- agrego divertida Bella mientras Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

-De hecho Isabella creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "Por si Rosalie y Emmett te dejan botada en algun lugar del pueblo y no tienes como volver"

-Esa es la fe que tiene mi suegro en mi- dijo Emmett con el pecho inflado de orgullo haciendo reir a las chicas.

-ok, vámonos antes que se haga muy tarde- dijo Rosalie mirando con entusiasmo a su hermana y novio. Emmett asintió y respiro profundo.

-Chicos, nos vamos!- el grito de Emmett volvió a hacer retumbar los vidrios de la casa y se oyeron risas en el segundo piso- ¡apúrense que si no los dejo aquí sin comida!

En cuanto grito eso se oyeron los rapidos pasos bajando las escaleras de los primos de Emmett que venían de la capital a pasar una semana con el.

Al llegar los chicos venían jugando y riendo mientras que Bella y Rosalie se quedaron impresionadas. Esperaban encontrar unos niños desgarbados de solo 12 o 13 años como los describia Emmett, sin embargo se encontraron con 3 jovenes de unos 18 o 19 años al menos. Rose y Bella no sabían decidir cual de los tres era el mas guapo

Uno era rubio, de ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa. El otro tenia el pelo negro azabache que contrastaba con su rostro palido y sus ojos negro olivo. El tercero era mas parecido a Emmett, tenia una sonrisa picara y muy grande.

-Chicas, les presento a mis primos. Carlisle, Eleazar y Garrett.- dijo indicando en orden a los chicos- niños les presento a mi novia Rosalie- dijo tomandola de la cintura y apretándola a el- y a su hermanita hermosa y soltera Isabella

-Emmett!- grito Bella avergonzada hasta los pies.

-Perdon, hermosa, soltera y muy simpatica por lo demás

-Emmett- el gruñido de advertencia de Rose hizo que el solo se callara.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos. No sabia que eran tan grandes. Emmett siempre dice que ustedes son pequeños y que tiene que cuidarlos cuando va para la capital

Los chicos rieron con ganas y luego miraron divertidos.

-Emmett se siente amenzado por nosotros ya que en los últimos años dejamos de vernos como niñitos y pasamos a ser jóvenes parecidos a el- dijo con burla el rubio, Carlisle- ahora insiste en que somos unos bebes mas que nada para creérselo el mismo

Todos empezaron a reir a carcajadas mientras Emmett se sonrojaba molesto

-Ja ja si , si todo es muy gracioso. Pero si no nos vamos ahora perderemos el puesto que nos guarda Paul en el parque- dijo colgándose la mochila en el hombro y frunciendo el ceño- Edward trae tu trasero para aca ahora mismo

Los chicos se rieron con mas ganas al oir el grito de Emmett pero ni Bella ni Rose entendieron el chiste

De las escaleras bajo un joven de unos 19 o 20 años cabizbajo y sin mirar a nadie salió a la calle encaminándose al auto.

-Quien es el?- pregunto Bella en un susurro al verse un poco intrigada, especialmente al ver que el cabello del chico era cobrizo y poco parecido a los demás

-Ese es mi primo Edward- dijo Emmett mirándolo desde la puerta con un poco de preocupación- El no es asi, se parece a los demás, es divertido y muy chistoso pero los chicos dicen que una chica habría roto con el antes de viajar y eso lo dejo un poco ido.

-¿Solo un poco?-pregunto Rosalie mientras caminaban a los autos- bastante ido diría yo si vemos que se subió a nuestro auto en vez del tuyo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando un poco confundidos y en segundos explotaron en risas. Pero la risa de Bella se detuvo en cuanto vio hacia donde estaba el chico y se que este la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero intensamente.

Bella se sonrojo profundamente y camino mirando el suelo hasta la camioneta.

-Bien, Edward, ya que te has subido a mi camioneta- dijo Rosalie poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad- tendras que seguir mis reglas - Bella sonrio y negó con la cabeza al notar que Rosalie estaba tratando de hacerse la graciosa aun cuando sabia que no le resultaba.- Primero, nos presentamos. Yo soy Rosalie y ella es mi hermana Bella.

Rosalie lo miro esperando que el hablara pero el solo se dedico a mirar a Bella que saludaba con la mano a Emmett por la ventana

-Ok, es obvio que sabemos que te llamas Edward pero espero oir de vez en cuando tu voz- dijo mirándolo sin lograr sacar alguna nota de parte de el.

-Ok, Rose, creo que el hablara cuando quiera- interrumpió Bella mirándola molesta. Ella mas que nadie sabia lo que era tener el corazon roto y entendía al chico- Quiero ir a ver la película y Emmett ya partió…vámonos.

En cuanto se instalaron en lugar que Paul, el guardia del parque les habia reservado para las tardes de cine, los chicos comenzaron a contar a Bella y Rose las locuras que hacían con Emmett en la capital.

Bella no dejaba de reir con las locuras de los chicos y mas aun cuando estos comenzaron a burlarse de la película.

Se sentía tan a gusto que no se percato que Jasper se acercaba a ellos junto a su novia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Hola chicos- los saludo mirando a su amiga un poco molesto- Bella, tu papa dijo que no saldrías hoy.

Ella se puso nerviosa al notar que hasta su papa la protegía de esa amistad tortuosa

-Papa solo la dejo salir porque iba conmigo- dijo Rosalie un poco a la defensiva.

De repente la tensión en el lugar era palpable, no quería mirar a su amigo abrazado a la chica, pero tampoco quería ver que se enojaba con ella. Con su vista recorrió el rostro de sus acompañantes y noto que Emmett estaba mirándola serio. Ella sonrio para indicarle que estaba bien. Pero entonces se topo con los ojos de Edward.

El primo de Emmett la estaba mirando embobado, y Bella se quedo hipnotizada al notar los ojos verdes del chico.

**Tanto te quise besar**

**Que me duelen los labios**

Bella no supo lo que la golpeo, de un momento a otro tenia deseos atroces de conocerlo, de hacerlo sonreir y de que sus ojos se quedaran por siempre asi pegados el uno al otro sin notar lo que ocurria alrededor.

Pero entonces, por el rabillo del ojo noto que Emmett se ponía de pie molesto

-Creo que es tiempo que te vayas Jasper. Bella esta con nosotros y su papa le dio permiso solo para estar aquí

-Pero le pregunte a ella.- respondió este, igual de molesto- ya es bastante grandecita como para responder por si sola o no?

La presión que ejerció Jasper frente a su familia y nuevos amigos hizo que Bella se enfureciera. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que Jasper nunca la tomaba en cuenta si no era para favor de el.

-Jasper, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?- dijo entre dientes. Este le sonrio a Emmett de manera prepotente y asintió tomando de la mano a su novia- No es por ofenderte Alice, pero me gustaría hablar a solas con mi amigo

Jasper la miro entrecerrando los ojos y con sospecha. Pero como bien sabían los demás, Alice como muy buena persona, asintió y se alejo unos metro

-¿No crees que es de muy mala educación dejar a mi novia de lado? –dijo gruñendo molesto- No pensé que te portaras asi por impresionar a alguien- dijo señalando con la mirada a Edward.

Bella se sintió humillada al oir las crueles palabras de su amigo, de quien pensaba era un chico bueno. Pero de la pena, paso a la molestia y le gruño de vuelta

-Y no crees que es de muy mala educación alejarme de mi familia de forma tan bruta. Si quiero impresionar a alguien no va a ser portándome tan mal como tu lo estas haciendo Jasper Hale. Me avergüenzo de ser tu amiga y de haberte defendido cuando todos me decían que me humillabas. Me avergüenzo de haber dejado que me humillaras constantemente. Ahora vuelve con tu novia y disfruta el resto del verano con ella y olvidate que me tienes como amiga.

Se giro molesta pero Jasper la tomo del brazo girándola de vuelta

-Auch!- el gemido de Bella llego a los oídos de los demás y Emmett llego corriendo junto con Edward a su lado en solo segundos

-Sueltala ahora mismo- grito Rosalie

Jasper se impresiono de ver que Bella contaba con mucha protección y se alejo molesto de ahí. Tomo a Alice de la mano y se fue.

**Mira que el miedo nos hizo**

**Cometer estupideces**

**Nos dejos solos y ciegos**

**Tantas veces**

Bella lo vio alejarse con dolor, pero casi al mismo instante sintió un calor en su espalda y noto que Edward tenia posada su mano en ella de manera protectora.

Se dio cuenta que el alejarse de Jasper le daría la posibilidad de conocer a los chicos aun mejor, especialmente a Edward y sonrio

-Bien, ya que nos perdimos gran parte de la peli…a donde vamos ahora.

Todos sonrieron, especialmente Edward al ver que ella estaba bien y comenzaron a festejar sus vacaciones.

**Y un dia después de la tormenta**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**

Aquella semana fue la mejor que habia tenido Bella desde que supo lo de Jasper, nunca se habia divertido tanto y la cercanía que estaba formando con Edward la llenaba de orgullo. Se dio cuenta que a veces no hacia falta ser solo el y ella para sentirse a gusto. Se divertía con Carlisle y Garrett y descubrió que Eleazar tenia los mismos gustos de música que ella.

**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**

**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**

Entonces se percato que habia pasado una semana, que pronto ellos se irían, pero que su vida habia cambiado gracias a la visita de estos 4 seres maravillosos, a su hermana y su cuñado.

**Cuando menos piensas ….sale el sol**

Aquel viernes, como todos los días desde que ellos llegaron Bella salió a las 8 de la mañana para salir a trotar con Edward y Garrett. Pero se sorprendió cuando solo se encontró a Edward

-Hey!- dijo sonrojándose y tirando de su sudadera un poco mas abajo tapándose el vientre- ¿donde esta Garrett?

Edward la miro sonriendo y como siempre pasaba, sus ojos se conectaron.

-Le pedi que me hiciera un favor

-Oh- Bella no entendió la respuesta pero como siempre le pasaba al mirar a Edward, se quedo sin palabras

-Bella?- la voz de Jasper la saco de ese mundo propio que tenia con Edward y se giro para ver a su amigo. Noto que tenia los ojos rojos y muy hinchados. Jasper habia llorado.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Bella miro a Edward un segundo y este le indico que esperaría. Pero la mirada que le dio a Jasper no fue muy amistosa, mucho menos al recordar como lo habia conocido

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Bella cruzándose de brazos, tratando de mostrarse indiferente pero al mismo tiempo muy preocupada por la pena reflejada en los ojos de Jasper.

-Alice se fue ayer- aquel fue un balde de agua fría al orgullo de Bella. Aunque ya no deseaba que Jasper se fijara en ella como mujer, si habia esperado que la extrañara como amiga, pero solo se acordó de ella cuando la chica se habia ido- te necesito amiga

**Te llore hasta el extremo**

**de lo que era posible**

Bella lo miro con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Sabia que tenia que negarse a los llantos de Jasper, pero tampoco podia olvidar que habían sido amigos por tantos años. Suspiro frustrada y rindiéndose a su corazon le sonrio

-Sabes que estoy aquí cuando me necesites- dijo mirándolo con ternura- Edward y yo íbamos a trotar por el bosque…¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

El la miro enarcando una ceja y con tono burlon le pregunto - ¿desde cuando haces ejercicio?

Aquello hizo que Edward reaccionara atrás de ella y noto que se ponía tenso.

-Sabes, pensé que venias a perdirle perdón a tu amiga. Pero cada vez que abres la boca solo lo haces para decir estupideces- gruño Edward atrás de ella

-Hey!, quien te crees que eres? – replico Jasper haciendo a Bella a un lado mientras ella trataba de encontrarle coherencia al asunto-Conozco a Bella mas tiempo que tu y se cosas de ella que tu jamás imaginarias

Eso frustro a Bella y se interpuso entre los dos.

-Esto es increíble. Jasper, creo que a pesar de los años no me conoces ni un poquito y Edward, si yo no le pedi a Jasper que se disculpara tu tampoco deberías hacerlo

-Bella este tipo solo te usa a su antojo- reclamo Edward mirando a Jasper con molestia- solo te busca cuando se ve solo

-Mira quien habla- gruño Jasper acercándose con malas intenciones a su nuevo amigo- Apuesto que tenias planeado llevártela a la cama antes de volver a la capital ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras fueron el acabose para Bella

-¿Saben que? Esto es estúpido!- grito Bella haciéndose notar entre los dos- Edward tiene razón cuando dice que solo me buscas cuando te sientes solo y Jasper tiene razón al decir que pronto te iras y yo quedare destrozada cuando lo hagas- Edward la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y Bella se dio cuenta que habia soltado prenda con aquellas palabras- Vayanse los dos de aquí ahora mismo

**cuando creía que era**

**invencible**

-No Emmett no saldremos a ningún lado esta noche- dijo Rosalie por el teléfono mientras cerraba las puertas de la casa- Le prometi a papa que estaríamos en casa mientras ellos estaban en la capital y con Bella llorando como magdalena creo que es mejor que nos quedemos- dijo mirando a su hermana que aun se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos- yo también te quiero cachorro. Adios

Rosalie se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y sonrio

-Aun no puedo creer que dos chicos se hayan peleado por ti- camino hasta ella y se acosto a su lado mientras Bella apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo como una niña pequeña- sabes lo que daría por que dos chicos se pelearan por mi

-Rose, no ayudas. Emmett se pelea todos los fines de semana con algun turista por mirarte el trasero- gruño Bella mientras su hermana le acariciaba la cabeza

Rosalie se hecho a reir y al cabo de unos segundos Bella la siguió

-Hermanita, sabes que te quiero verdad?- Bella asintió- Bien, porque lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar mucho

-¿Que ocurre?

-Creo que fuiste muy injusta con Edward

-Pero..

-No, escuchame primero si- Bella cerro su boca y la miro expectante- Edward me va a matar cuando sepa que te dije esto pero es bueno que sepas que le pidio a Garrett que no viniera hoy a correr contigo para poder declarar sus sentimientos

-Que?

-Al parecer Edward esta un poquito loco por ti cariño

-Pero..-Bella se quedo mirando el vacio al no entender sus propios sentimientos

-Bella?¿Estas bien?

-No, porque vendría a decir que siente algo por mi si el domingo se ira a la capital. Creo que eso no es justo Rose.

-Nada en esta vida es justa hermanita- sonrio Rosalie con ternura y se acomodo en la cama- bien, ahora ya es tarde- abrazo a su hermana y puso encima de ellas una cobija de polar- Te pasaste todo el dia llorando por dos taraditos y me hiciste perder un buen dia viernes- dijo riendo- Asi que duérmete pronto que mañana te levantare temprano y pasaremos el mejor ultimo sábado de este verano

Aquella noche Bella y Rose dormían en la misma cama. Lo hacían cada vez que sus padres viajaban a la capital, quizás para sentirse mas seguras o quizás porque les gustaba regalonear, y lo hacían con gusto durmiendo placidamente. Pero aquella noche por alguna razón a las 03:32 de la madrugada Bella se despertó de un golpe.

-¿Rose?- su hermana le daba la espalda y no emitió sonido alguno. Bella agudizo el oído y se tenso al notar que no oia absolutamente nada- ¿Rosalie?

Su hermana seguía en el séptimo sueño cuando Bella se giro para ver nuevamente el reloj 03:34 y lentamente su cama comenzó a moverse

-Rose, esta temblando- dijo gimiendo, odiaba los temblores y aquel indicaba ser uno que la asustaría. Rose seguía durmiendo cuando el movimiento se hizo mas fuerte- Rose, esta temblando

-Tranquila ya va a pasar- gruño Rosalie mientras estiraba la mano y tranquilizaba a Bella. Pero la casa crujió y el movimiento de la cama se hizo increíblemente inestable

-Rose!- el grito de Bella despertó por completo a Rosalie y se dio cuenta que aquello no era un simple temblor

-Bella levantate ahora- ambas se giraron para salir de la cama de sus padres y corrieron hasta el marco de la puerta cuando el movimiento de la tierra se hizo tan intenso que apenas si podían mantenerse en pie. El ruido era ensordecedor y por las ventanas notaban que solo la luz de la luna iluminaba al pueblo  
>Las maderas de la casa comenzaron a crujir con mas fuerza y Rosalie temió que se fuera abajo.<br>-Rose! Tengo miedo!-grito Bella sobre el ruido de los cristales cayendo al suelo, de las alarmas de auto y de la misma tierra que rugia por acomodarse

-Bella hay que salir

-Pero…

-Bella..corre a la calle ahora!- grito Rosalie cuando vio que las repisas que habían sobre la cama caian sobre esta casi destrozando todo a su paso.

Bella vio como su hermana corria hacia la puerta intentando mantenerse en línea recta, pero con la tierra moviéndose bajo sus pies era casi imposible. Entonces cuando vio que Rose ya habia llegado a la puerta principal un fuerte crujido se oyo al costado de Bella. Solo fueron segundos para ver que el gran pared de madera que separaba la sala del comedor se venia sobre ella-BELLA!

El golpe en el suelo fue intenso y doloroso. Pero lo peor fue oir los gritos de la gente en las calles. El movimiento se habia acabado y Rosalie intentaba sacar las maderas que apretaban a Bella.

-Duele- gimio Bella al tocarse un costado de sus costillas- ¿Rose?

-Tranquila hermanita…ya te sacare de aquí- Bella podia oir como Rose se movia de un lado a otro pero no sentía que la pared se quitara de encima- Maldicion!

-¿Que ocurre Rose?- pregunto Bella tratando de enfocar su vista en medio de la oscuridad.

-Esta demasiado pesada- gruño Rose. Bella oyo como se alejaba y luego volvia corriendo- tranquila Bella, ire a buscar ayuda

-No, Rose, no me dejes

-Juro que voy a volver

-Pero hay que correr a los cerros…Rose- gimio Bella casi al borde de las lagrimas- papa siempre dice que después de un temblor hay que correr a los cerros

-Lo se hermanita- la voz de Rose sonaba casi igual de rota que la de Bella y ahí supo que su hermana estaba igual de asustada que ella- voy a buscar ayuda y te sacaremos de aquí si?

La oyo salir gritando por auxilio pero rápidamente sus gritos se perdieron entre los gritos del resto de sus vecinos. Bella intento moverse y safarse de la pared pero no habia caso.

Entonces Bella pensó en todo. Si su hermana no regresaba pronto probablemente el mar llegaría por ella. Vivian a solo unos metros de la playa y sabia que aquello no habia sido solo un temblor.

Un terremoto, a sus cortos 16 años habia vivido un terremoto y problablemente también viviría un tsunami.

Entonces asumió que no viviría para contarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al oir los gritos, al oir los gemidos de la gente herida, al oir como los autos afuera partian sin siquiera pasar a mirar si ella estaba en casa.

Se imagino a su hermana corriendo por ayuda, descalza y desabrigada. Sintio dolor de pensar que no le habia dado tiempo a Edward para que le confesara sus sentimiento ni para confesar los suyos propios.

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr desbocadas y se lamento haber derramado tantas otras que no valieron la pena.

Se dio cuenta tan tarde que habia deseado oir las palabras de Edward, sonrio al darse cuenta que ni siquiera le importaba si después de decirle sus sentimientos el no le correspondiera. O se marchara.

Quería amar, quería ser amada y quería vivir la vida sin remordimientos. Pero a sus cortos 16 años no sabia lo que tenia hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Podia oir a la gente gritar que corrieran a los cerros. Entonces se dejo llevar por el sueño, el frio y el dolor

-¿Bella?- su nombre sonaba muy lejano pero creía reconocer su voz- ¿Bella me oyes?- Bella abrió los ojos y vio luces de linternas acercarse a ella- Mierda Bella!

La maldición la habia tirado Edward al verla debajo de la pared de madera

-Emmett! Por aquí!- Edward corrió hasta ella y se arrodillo al lado de su cabeza para comprobar que estaba bien- Dios, Bella…¿me oyes?

-Viniste a buscarme- susurro suavemente mientras su rostro se crispaba de dolor

-Claro que si cariño, aun te tengo que contar cual fue el favor que le pedi a Garrett- dijo mirándola con una linda sonrisa torcida que Bella habia descubierto en la ultima semana, se habia convertido en su favorita.

Vio como Garrett, Emmett y Edward sacaban las maderas de encima de su cuerpo y como Eleazar y Rose inventaban una camilla con mantas y las maderas mas firmes

-Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto- dijo Emmett al cabo de unos minutos

-¿Que ocurre Emmett?- pregunto preocupado Eleazar mientras echaba unas cuantas cosas a su mochila

-El mar dejo de escucharse- dijo Bella sintiendo el miedo helar su sangre.

Por solo un instante todos se congelaron y casi de inmediato comenzaron a moverse mas rápido. Habían sacado a Bella del suelo y la estaban sacando de la casa en camilla cuando comenzaron a oir los gritos.

-El Mar!- oyeron que gritaban desde un extremo del pueblo

Eleazar, Garrett y Carlisle subieron a la camioneta y partieron palidos al oir como el mar entraba al pueblo y notaban que no habia manera de subir a Bella en la camilla.

Sin segundos que perder Edward la tomo en brazos y se subió al jeep de Rosalie mientras Emmett saltaba al lado del copiloto cuando este ya avanzaba.

-Cariño, muéstrame que sabes correr- grito Emmett cuando miro para atrás y abria los ojos como platos

Bella lloraba desconsolada y Edward la apretaba a su cuerpo sintiendo el terror en sus venas.

-Shhh, tranquila, todo va a pasar…todo va a pasar amor- le susurraba en el oído mientras Emmett le daba palabras de aliento y cariño a Rosalie

**No hay mal que dure cien años**

**Ni cuerpo que lo aguante**

Rosalie solo avanzaba de la mejor manera que podia y no dejo que el miedo le ganara. Podían oir los gritos de la gente del cerro gritándoles que se apuraran…que solo faltaban unos metros para estar a salvo.

Rose acelero hasta el fondo y subió el jeep hasta la colina mas alta con un gran esfuerzo. Pero no dejo de avanzar hasta que vio las fogatas que la gente del pueblo habia encendido. Cuando por fin apago el motor Rosalie se derrumbo

-Tranquila amor…tranquila- le dijo Emmett tomando su cabeza y llevándola a su pecho- eres la mejor Rose…la mejor, te amo tanto

Bella sonrio suavemente al oir las palabras de Emmet y cuando el dolor de su cuerpo se lo permitió alzo la cabeza.

Edward la miraba con ternura y miedo a la su frente en la de ella y suspiro.

-No me ire de aquí- dijo casi sin voz

-Que?

-Le pedi a Eleazar que me consiguiera una casa en el pueblo para vivir. Queria quedarme para estar contigo- le dijo mirándola con intensidad. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas y se aferro a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas

-Edward?- susurro Bella mirándolo a los ojos e hipnotizándose mutuamente

-Si cariño

-No creo que esa casa exista ahora- dijo entre angustia y risa. El sonrio y la beso suavemente.

-Haremos la nuestra entonces

**Y lo mejor siempre espera**

**Adelante**

A mas de un año del terremoto del 27 de febrero de 2010 Isabella y Edward viven el romance mas hermoso del pueblo. El construyo su casa en un cerro muy alto y con todas las medidas a tomar para que, en caso de terremoto, las paredes no caigan.

Emmett y Rosalie ahora son padres de una hermosa niña llamada Heidi, engendrada en uno de los tantos campamentos que se formaron para estar a salvo. Hoy viven en la ahora reconstruida casa de Emmett.

El padre de Bella y Rose y sus amigos perdieron sus lanchas con la que sustentaban su pesca, pero no se dejaron vencer y ahora nuevamente vuelven al mar con lanchas entregadas por el gobierno.

Jasper se fue a vivir a la capital y no supieron mas de el. Si supieron que lamentablemente su novia Alice fue una de las cientos de personas que perdieron la vida en tan horrible situación.

Carlisle, Eleazar y Garrett van cada dos meses al pueblo y cuentan como es su vida como voluntarios en la reconstrucción del país. Hoy son lo que el país mas necesita.

**Cuando menos piensas**

**Sale el sol**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA** NIÑAS ESTE SONG SHOT FUE ESCRITO PARA EL CONCURSO NOTAS DE AMOR DEL BLOG DE LULLABY, EL LINK ESTARA EN MI PERFIL DONDE PODRAN LEER LOS 26 OS PARTICIPANTES (ESTAN TODOS DEMASIADO GENIALISIMOS). LES CUENTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN UN HECHO REAL, EL TERREMOTO DEL 27 DE FEBRERO DE 2010 DE CHILE Y ADEMAS ESTA BASADA EN LA RELACION DE ANTO Y FRANCO. UNA JOVEN PAREJA QUE GRACIAS A TAN TERRIBLE SITUACION SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ERAN EL UNO PARA EL OTRO. EL AMOR LOGRA HACERTE VER QUE A PESAR DE TODO LO MALO QUE PUEDAS VIVIR SIEMPRE SALE EL SOL. ANTO Y FRANCO DARAN EL SI ESTE DICIEMBRE CUANDO ELLA CUMPLA SUS 18 AÑITOS. LOS QUIERO MILLONES, ESTE SONGSHOT FUE TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A USTEDES. _

_GRACIAS TAMBIEN A CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR LEER. SIENTO SI QUIZAS LAS HAGO RECORDAR COSAS COMO UN TERREMOTO Y TSUNAMI, SIN EMBARGO DESCUBRI QUE DE LO MALO...SIEMPRE SIEMPRE ENCONTRAREMOS ALGO MAGNIFICO. LAS QUIERO NIÑAS_

_UN BESO A MI HERMANA GEMELA ELECTRICA CON LA QUE NO HE PODIDO HABLAR EN SEMANAS...TE QUIERO HERMANA MIA Y TE EXTRAÑO A MORIR PERO SE EN MI CORAZON QUE ESTAS BIEN. TE ADORO Y LAS QUIERO MUCHO A USTEDES_

**Y RECUERDEN... SI DEJAN UN RW PARA MI SALE EL SOL :P**


End file.
